tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Sakuragi Daiichi Junior High School
Sakuragi Daiichi Junior High School (桜木第一中学校, Sakuragi Daiichi Chūgakkō) is located in Shinjuku, Tokyo. Sakuragi Daiichi is best known for its connected high school. Sakuragi Daiichi Junior High was founded by Yasuji Kimura in 1965 as a companion school to Sakuragi Daiichi High School, and shares its connection to the prestigious Ichikyō University. The current principal is Masami Fujino, who took the position in 2008. The uniform worn by students changes depending on what time of the year it is. In warmer months the summer uniform is used, with the winter uniform being used in colder months. No matter what time of the year it is, students will have a choice of wearing socks or stockings in one of three accepted colors: black, white or navy. The girls' summer uniform consists of a short-sleeved white shirt with a red sailor collar and matching sleeve cuffs, both of which have a single white stripe, and a matching red skirt. For shoes, they wear dark brown leather slip-ons. The winter uniform lengthens the sleeves and removes the sleeve cuffs while also adding a pale cream cardigan. It otherwise remains the same. The boys' summer uniform is very simple, consisting of a short sleeved white button-up shirt with black pants. For shoes, they wear a pair of black slip-ons. The winter uniform lengthens the sleeves and adds a black jacket with gold colored buttons. It otherwise remains the same. * TBA Sakuragi Daiichi, like most schools, has many clubs available for students with a focus on the academic. Students are expected to join a club. * TBA (Adviser) The archery club is a majority female club best known for winning a recent tournament, most of their members are third years. * TBA (Adviser) The basketball club is considered to not only be Sakuragi Daiichi's best sports team but also one of the best basketball teams in the area. * TBA (Adviser) * Ayasa Sakamoto The debate club is known for its competitive attitude, which has previously driven away potential members and has resulted in low membership rates * TBA (Adviser) The flower arranging club, or ikebana club, has a close relationship with the gardening club. Their arrangements are often displayed at the school cultural festival. * TBA (Adviser) * Hitomi Aki The gardening club has a close relationship with the flower arranging club, often providing them with the flowers they use in their arrangements. * TBA (Adviser) The Go club was founded in the early 2000's due to the popularity of an anime about playing Go. Though membership has waned over time, the club remains sizable. * Kyoho Aitani The go home club isn't actually an official club, it is instead used to refer to any students that either haven't decided on a club or refuse to join one. * TBA (Adviser) The kendo club is a mixed gender club with a growing amount of female students signing up. This club is known for its serious attitude. * TBA (Adviser) The light music club is the newest club at Sakuragi Daiichi, having only existed for four years. Members of the club have formed a rock band named RiSE. * TBA (Adviser) The photography club has its work displayed at school festivals, all members of this club take a lot of pride in their work. * TBA (Adviser) The science club is known for frequently leaving the school in order to perform experiments, observations and various surveys. * TBA (Adviser) The student council performs many duties, such as running cultural festivals or field days. They also handle the approval, budget and space assignment for other clubs. * TBA (Adviser) * Kyoho Aitani (Formerly) The swimming club is also known as the Sakuragi Daiichi Junior High Swimming Club (SDJHSC). Kyoho used to be a member in her first and second year. * TBA (Adviser) The tea ceremony club is currently struggling with its membership numbers due to all the third years in the club graduating. * TBA (Adviser) The tennis club is a medium sized club with just a girls' team primarily made up by first year students, resulting in a less than stellar team. * TBA (Adviser) The wrestling club consists of Sakuragi Daiichi Junior High's boys' wrestling team. Members of this club are seen as intimidating and aggressive. This school will make several appearances throughout Mythical Mew Mew. Sakuragi is made up of two kanji. Sakura, which means 'cherry blossom' and Gi, which translates to 'tree'. Daiichi is made up of two kanji. When put together they translate to 'number 1'. Category:Mythical Mew Mew Category:Locations Category:Locations in Mythical Mew Mew Category:Historia's Things Category:Incomplete Pages